thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:ELIZABETH LEEFOLT/@comment-99.22.48.131-20150108060322
(ELIZABETH'S DEATH 3) "Aibileen, bridge club's in an hour! Did you finish the chicken salad?" Elizabeth asks, walking into Mae Mobley's bedroom, wearing a purple dress with pins and double-stick tape holding the end of the dress together. "Yes." Aibileen answers, quietly. "Oh, and Hilly's deviled eggs. No paprika." Elizabeth reminds her. "Yeah." says Aibileen very quietly. As Elizabeth was about to leave, she turns back around with a worried look on her face. "Does this dress look homemade?" she asks, spinning around, slowly. "I reckon when you finish, it won't." Aibileen answers, looking down at Elizabeth's sloppy dress. "Well, thank you." Elizabeth smiles and exits with her pinned hemline sloping at a good 20 degrees angle. Aibileen shakes her head but forgets to tell Elizabeth something. She exits Mae Mobley's bedroom. "Aibee?" Mae Mobley says, holding her arms out. Aibileen scoops her up and rushes to the bathroom. Aibileen kneels down in front of her. Mae Mobley sits on the small children's training toilet, staring at Aibileen. "No!" Mae Mobley rebukes. She sticks her lip out. "You drunk up 2 glasses of grape juice, I know you got to tee-tee." Aibileen says, calmly. "No!" Mae Mobley rebukes, shaking her head. "I'll give you 2 cookies if you go." Aibileen says, looking into Mae Mobley's eyes. Tee-tee immediately sprinkles into the toilet. Aibileen gasps with awe. "Mae Mobley! You going!" Aibileen laughs excitedly as Elizabeth storms into the bathroom in her finished dress. The hemline now slants in the other direction. "Aibileen, the girls are pulling up, and the table isn't set!" Elizabeth whines. "Mae Mobley go, Momma!" Mae Mobley tells her, smiling. "Get in your room! Right now!" Elizabeth says, irritated, reaching down and scoops up Mae Mobley like a sack of potatoes. Mae Mobley looks to Aibileen over her mother's shoulder, her eyes have welled up. Elizabeth sets Mae Mobley onto her bed (crib) and closes the bedroom door, sighing. As she turns around, she shrieks. Aibileen is standing in front of her, looking serious. "Oh! Aibileen! Oh, my Lord, you scared the hell out of me!" Elizabeth gasps, her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, Miss Leefolt." Aibileen says. "Ah-hem." Elizabeth clears her throat, walking away. "Miss Leefolt?" Aibileen says, turning around, looking at Elizabeth. "Yes, Aibileen?" Elizabeth says, politely, smiling. Aibileen stares at her for a few seconds. "Nothing." she says, blinking. "Okay." Elizabeth says, confused. She walks away. Aibileen goes to the kitchen when about 5-10 minutes later, a few young white women joins Elizabeth in her living room, chattering and laughing. The phone rings and Aibileen answers it. She hangs up a few minutes later and walks outside the kitchen. "Who was that on the phone?" Elizabeth asks, playing cards with Hilly, Skeeter and Jolene. "Miss Celia Foote called again." Aibileen tells her, walking away. "I've never called her back, Hilly." Elizabeth truthfully tells her. Hilly looks down at her cards. "She can't take a hint, can she?" Hilly responds. "Who's Celia Foote?" Jolene asks, confused. "That tacky girl Johnny married. From Sugar Ditch." answers Hilly. "It could have been you, Hilly." Skeeter tells her. "And live 30 minutes outside of town? No, thank you. Anyway, I ran into her at the beauty parlor, and she had the nerve to ask if she can help with the Children's Benefit Ball." Hilly says. "Aren't we taking non-members? The benefit gotten so big." Skeeter replies. "Yes, but we're not telling her." Hilly sarcastically says, looking at Jolene and Elizabeth as the women chuckle. Aibileen pours Skeeter some more lemonade. "Thank you, Aibileen." says Skeeter, smiling. Hilly moans as it looks like she has to go to the restroom. Elizabeth notices this and leans closer. "Hilly, I wish you'd just go use the bathroom." Elizabeth whispers. "I'm fine." responds Hilly. "Oh, she's just upset because the nigra uses the guest bath and so do we." Missus Walters tells Elizabeth while cleaning her glasses. "Aibileen, go check on Mae Mobley." Elizabeth demands, smiling. "Yes, ma'am." Aibileen answers, walking down the hallway into Mae Mobley's bedroom. "Just go use mine and Raleigh's." Elizabeth quietly tells Hilly. "If Aibileen uses the guest bath, I'm sure she uses yours, too." Hilly answers. Elizabeth makes a disgusted face. "She does not." she rebukes, standing up for Aibileen. After bridge club is over, Elizabeth enters the kitchen and sees Skeeter with Aibileen. "There you are, Skeeter." Elizabeth says, holding papers, while looking at Aibileen. She slightly shakes her head and hands the papers to Skeeter. "Hilly wants you to put her initiative in the League newsletter." she says. Skeeter takes the papers. "Okay." she responds. "I'll be back tomorrow, Aibileen, to get started on those Miss Myrna letters." Skeeter tells Aibileen. "Y'all make it quick. Tomorrow is silver-polishing day. Okay?" Elizabeth says, looking at Skeeter, politely smiling. Skeeter leaves the kitchen. Aibileen finishes washing the dishes. Elizabeth is about to leave when Aibileen slams the forks into the sink. "Miss Leefolt?" Aibileen asks. "Yes, Aibileen?" Elizabeth replies, slightly smiling. Aibileen stares. Elizabeth hears Mae Mobley wailing. "Aibileen, Mae Mobley's crying her eyes out." she says. "Aibileen doesn't leave. "No!" Aibileen rebukes. "What?" Elizabeth says, leaning closer. "Come here, bitch!" Aibileen shouts, grabbing Elizabeth. Elizabeth panics and shudders. "Help!" Elizabeth screams. "Shut up!" Aibileen rebukes. Elizabeth shrieks and yells. She screams as Aibileen snaps her neck. Elizabeth's body drops to the floor.